Try and Die
by A Spotless Mind
Summary: Imaginez un monde entier qui s'écroule à la vision d'un simple 'Menu' de jeu vidéo. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry Potter se retrouverai à recommencer sa vie accompagné de deux joueurs supplémentaires. Encore victime d'une prophétie, Harry va cependant avoir le pouvoir de changer chacune de ses décisions, depuis le dernier point de sauvegarde.
1. l'Interface

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma toute première fanfiction publiée, puisqu'il faut bien un début à tout.  
Je ne compte pas vous privez plus que cela de lecture aussi je vous laisse, pour l'instant.

* * *

L'INTERFACE

 **Félicitations, les joueurs sont au complet, la partie va pouvoir commencer.**

 **Commencer Maintenant**

 **Option**  
 **Quitter**

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda une voix enrouée de l'autre côté de la salle.  
Il s'agissait de la charmante voix de May Winter, une jeune femme de 19 ans aux cheveux bleu électrique et à l'allure pour le moins dépareillée.  
Aux dernières nouvelles, May venait tout juste de littéralement passer sous les pneus d'un chauffard.

\- Aucune idée, mais ravie de voir un autre visage, lui répondit une voix suave dans son oreille.

Derrière elle se trouvait une beau brun ténébreux aux traits si fins que l'on aurait cru à un prince. Vêtu d'une sorte de costume/robe bleu abysse, qui faisait ressortir l'or de ses yeux, il sortait de la pénombre de la salle, éclairé par le menu qui brillait en suspension sur le mur opposé.  
En réalisant la présence d'un inconnu aussi près d'elle, et loin de réfléchir de façon cohérente, _'en même temps rien de tout cela n'est cohérent'_ May se mit à crier et à détaller comme un lapin de l'autre côté de la petite pièce, elle prit de suite une position de défense en agitant les bras, et l'individu face à elle la dévisagea mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.  
Alors qu'elle toisait, furibonde, l'énergumène qui semblait être dans la même situation qu'elle, du bruit se fit entendre sur sa gauche et elle fit un pas en arrière, avant de manquer de s'étouffer.

Harry Potter se tenait dans l'autre coin de la pièce, et semblait tout aussi sur ses gardes que les deux autres. Il n'avait pas sa baguette mais semblait près à s'attaquer à quiconque se montrerai agressif.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? C'est quoi ça ?!

Le brun ténébreux soupira, et il répondit d'une voix glaciale.

\- Regulus Black, et je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis mort, probablement tué par des inferis, et je me suis retrouvé ici, le menu là, dit-il en montrant le-dit menu sur le mur, indiquait ''en attente d'autre joueur''  
J'ai dû rester quelques heures ici et vous êtes apparu.

Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il avait l'air sincère.  
Harry, lui, fit rapidement le point dans sa tête : Il était fou, ils étaient tous fous.  
May eut plus de mal, il s'agissait de putain de personnages de FICTION !  
Elle était MORTE, non ?

 _'bon, au pire, ça ne me tuera pas deux fois..'_

\- May, May Winter, je suis moldue, je viens de mourir, écraser par une voiture, et ceci, dit-elle en pointant à son tour le menu, ressemble à un e interface toute con de jeu vidéo.  
Je sais qui tu es, Harry, et Regulus aussi, vous êtes des sorciers, et moi je suis barge, visiblement.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et Harry se rapprocha de la jeune femme,

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je viens de me faire tuer par Voldemort, apparemment. Mais comment le sais-tu ? Que nous sommes sorciers ? Si tu es bel et bien Moldue, tout du moins.  
Regulus s'avança aussi, curieux d'entendre ce que la Moldue avait a dire pour sa défense.

\- Je le sais car vous n'existez pas, d'où je viens. Vous êtes des personnages de livres.. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas été tué par Voldemort dans se livre, tu l'as tué, et toi Regulus, tu es mort en lui volant un de ses horcruxes, harry a découvert ça lors de sa septième année en faisant le liens entre RAB et Grimmauld Place.  
Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent comme si effectivement elle était barge. Chacun réfléchissait au tenant et aux aboutissants de ce que la jeune femme venait de dire, un très long silence s'instaura.

-Pourquoi pas, finit par murmurer un Regulus dépité, acceptant de mettre toutes ses questions de côté pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel : Cela n'aide en rien à comprendre comment et pourquoi on est dans ce ''jeux vidéos'' comme tu l'as appelé.

Harry s'assit alors en tailleurs à côté de May, et invita Regulus a en faire de même.  
May leur expliqua ce qu'était un jeu vidéo et Harry approuva son explication en se rappelant que Dudley y jouait quand ils étaient enfant.  
Et ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur le fait de d'abord visiter les options avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit, et de le faire vite.. Qui sait si il n'avait pas déjà perdu un temps précieux avant que le jeu ne se lance.

Bien que Regulus était sceptique, il décidait de faire confiance aux deux autres, et puisqu'il semblait être le player one, il alla sur le mur cliquer sur Option.  
Rien ne se passa.

-Essaye de le dire à voix haute, proposa May.

Regulus grommela quelque chose à propos des ''jeux à la cons'' avant de prononcer intelligiblement le mot ''Option'' comme un abruti.

 **Multijoueurs : Activé**  
 **Histoire : Activée**  
 **Difficulté : Impossible**  
 **Temps : Infini**  
 **Vie : 1**  
 **Quêtes : Désactivées**  
 **Inventaire : Désactivé**  
 **Chat :Désactivé**

 **Cheat : Désactivés**  
 **Items : Activés**

 **Retour**

\- On garde le mode Multijoueurs, dit Harry d'un ton sans appel, et les deux autres acquiescèrent.  
\- Mieux vaut ne pas toucher au mode Histoire, on ne sait jamais ce que cela changerait, dit sagement Regulus, par contre on peut changer la difficulté ?  
\- Ce serait mieux, oui, rétorqua May.

-Bon, Difficulté, Débutant ? Demanda Regulus en ronchonnant. Et la difficulté changea.  
-Le temps on s'en fout ? Demanda Harry, et les deux autres haussèrent les épaules. Par contre essaye de mettre les vies en infinis, ne sait-on jamais.

\- Vie, Infini, dit Regulus avec un sourire digne d'un chat devant un pot de crème. Et le reste ? Interrogeat-il May du regard.  
 _  
_Cette dernière lui demanda de tout activés, puis lui expliqua point par point les termes.  
\- Bon, que fait-on ? demanda Harry  
\- On se fout à poil et on se caresse, proposa sarcastiquement May qui en avait marre d'être là à ne rien comprendre.  
Regulus la regarda de travers et Harry s'étouffa.  
Soudain le regard de May se dirigea vers Harry et elle le dévisagea horrifiée.

\- Quoi ? Apostropha le jeune homme loin d'apprécier le regard de sa camarade.

\- Ca, enfin ce jeu, ça me fait horriblement penser à une fanfiction que j'avais lu, «Jeu de Magie», ça s'appelait, c'est a peu près le même concept _'carrément le même en fait'_. Bon, le Harry de cette histoire était seul, mais si c'est comme ça ça change beaucoup de chose..

\- Explique, s'impatienta pour la première fois Regulus, agacé de ne rien comprendre.

\- Eh bien dans l'histoire de WriteraAddicted , Harry mourrait, trahit par Ginny, Ron, Molly et Dumby, et il se retrouvait ici, puis une fois qu'il eut modifié les options et lancé la partie, il s'était retrouvé dans son corps lorsqu'il avait 9 ou 10 ans.

\- Et tu penses que ça va être pareil, demanda Harry, curieux et inquiet de devoir retourner chez les Dursleys, revivre sa vie et même de perdre la mémoire.

\- Je ne sais pas justement, ça ressemble à cette histoire, et vous êtes aussi des personnages d'un livre qui a une histoire tout à fait différente.. Ca se trouve même votre vie était différente de ce qui a été écrit.. J'espère au moins que quoi qu'il se passe on gardera notre mémoire comme dans la fanfiction.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir n'est-ce pas ? Répondit laconiquement Regulus a la question silencieuse des deux autres.

Et comme si il avait conscience de la crucialité de cet instant, le jeu décida de lancer son compte à rebours.

 **10 secondes avant le début de la partie**

\- Envoyez un message dans le chat quand vous serez là bas. Ordonna May, cachant son angoisse.

 **5 secondes avant le début de la partie**

\- On pourra toujours revenir ici en faisant menu je pense, j'espère, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de leur redonner confiance.

 **Chargement de la partie...**

Ils se regardèrent paniqués, puis disparurent de la pièce.

* * *

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et les fautes de frappes, 'ai essayé de corriger un maximum de coquilles mais je n'aime pas spécialement me relire..

Oui je fais référence à WriteraAddicted et sa fabuleuse histoire qui m'a fait, et continue à me faire rêver. (Je l'ai fais lire à mon petit frère, mon copain, mon voisin, et j'en passe, lisez là, ça vaut le coup).

Je m'inspire beaucoup de son concept mais je le trouve tout simplement génial,  
Et de la même façon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK... Bref, tout le toutim habituel.J'espère que ce début n'est pas trop barbant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de publié ce que j'écris, généralement, j'écris pour moi, ou pour ma corbeille.

Je ne vous embête pas plus,

On se revoit au prochain chapitre, si vous le voulez bien.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Le 8 juin 1989 aurait pu être un jour comme les autres.

Certains sont morts, certains sont nés, d'autres ont connu un des meilleurs instants de leurs vies, et pour certains, le pire.. Mais en ce si banal jeudi matin, trois personnes s'éveillèrent complêtement déboussolées.

Mortes quelques heures auparavant, puis enfermés dans ce qu'ils avaient surnommé d'un commun accord l'Interface, ces trois personnes ne comprirent pas comment diable ils avaient pu arriver là.

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux dans ce placard maudit qui l'avait vu grandir,

Regulus Black se réveilla dans sa chambre si sombre à Grimmauld Place,

Elisabeth Winter reprit connaissance dans la chambre tant haït de son enfance.

Au même moment, Sybille Trelawney, en plein petit déjeuner à la table professorale à Poudlard s'était levée, empêtrée dans ses châles perlés, et devant un auditoire d'élèves et de professeurs intrigués, elle avait pronnoncé d'une voix rauque une prophétie dont les trois principaux concernés ignorait tout jusqu'à son existence.

 _ **« Quand les trois âmes revenu au crépuscule apparaîtront,**_

 _ **La sagesse, la conscience et la persévérance les aideront.**_

 _ **Et les élus accompliront en temps leur destinée**_

 _ **Viendra une ère où les perfides du mal se verront brisés**_

 _ **Quand les trois âmes revenu au crépuscule s'éveilleront**_

 _ **Ne craignez pas le vent de pureté qui soufflera sur le monde»**_

Bien loin de se douter ce qui les attendait, Harry sortit de son placard en écoutant sa tante lui donner les tâches de la matinée. Et se réveiller sur un bout de matelat plein de poussière dans un repère à araîgnées, avec comme seule couverture un vieux drap usé, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour réussir à écouter Pétunia lui donner des ordres en restant calme.

 __ Les garçons, les garçons vous m'entendez ?_ Appela une voix dans son esprit, perturbant le jeune homme qui était en train de commencer la préparation des toasts pour le petit déjeuner de son infâme cousin.

 __Je t'entend, c'est bon. C'est bizarre comme fonctionnement ce chat._ Répondit une autre voix, probablement celle de Regulus, faisant sourire le jeune sorcier très légerment.

 __Harry ne répond pas ! Tu penses qu'il va bien ? Tu es où Reg ?_

_ Ne m'appelle pas Reg, on a pas élever les botrucs ensembles.

_Elle est sympa cette expression mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question Reg.

Harry rigola du jemenfoutisme de May, et se fit sévèrement réprimander par Vernon qui pensait que le garçon se moquait de ce qu'il racontait à son fils.

 __ Je suis à Grimmauld Place, mais ce n'est pas cohérent, la maison est vide et semble inhabitée depuis des années. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir 9 ans à peine, pourtant on est en 89 non ? Je suis sensé être mort._ Se lamenta Regulus.

_ Ne m'en parle pas je suis sensée ne pas être née encore, et j'ai 9 ans aussi on dirait. La maison est identique à celle dans laquelle j'ai grandis, mais quelque chose cloche, ont est visiblement pas dans le Christchurch de mon enfance.

Rétorqua May, visiblement perplexe.

 __ Euh les gars ? Putain c'est vrai que c'est étrange comme fonctionnement !_ Harry s'était fortement concentré sur le mot Chat, et une fenêtre avec la discussion était apparu devant lui, mais semblait être invisible aux yeux de sa famille. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer dessus en pensant une phrase pour qu'elle y apparaisse apparemment.  
Chaque phrase était précédé du nom de celui qui parlait.

May __ Harry enfin ! Quand est-ce que tu pourras te libérer ? Tu vas bien ?_ Demanda la voix de May visiblement inquiète, ce qui le réconforta. Cette fois ci il ne serait pas tout seul dans son calvaire quotidien.

Harry __Je ne sais pas May, dans une heure environs, si tout va , tu penses pouvoir transplaner ?_

Harry profita d'un instant où sa famille mangeait pour s'éclipser quelques instants dans son placard, histoire d'être au calme.

Regulus __ Oui je peux. Il faut qu'on parle. Tu peux aussi j'imagine, donc tu n'auras qu'à venir à Grimmauld Place.  
_  
Le garçon acquieça mentalement et un pouce levé apparu dans le chat. Définitvement, c'était spécial comme moyen de communication.

Harry __On fait comment pour May?_ Demanda Harry, se rappelant que cette dernière était moldue.

May __Tu m'emèneras._ Répondit-elle et un espèce de bonhomme souriant dans le chat apparu à la suite de sa phrase.

Harry __ Comment ? Si tu es à Christchurch ?!_ S'étonna Harry, et Regulus se posa la même question.

May __ Je viens de voir ton oncle partir de la maison d'en face Harry, je crois qu'on est voisin dans ce monde-ci._

Le petit sorcier ne sut pas si ce qui le surpris le plus fut la réponse de May, ou les coups que donna son cousin à la porte de son placard pour l'embêter, mais il resta coi quelques minutes.

Regulus __Bon bah dans une heure chez moi j'imagin_ e. _Je quitte le chat._

May __ A plus Reg' et je pense que je vais y aller aussi Harry, mon père à l'air de se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale. N'hésite pas si besoin._

Harry ne répondit pas et ferma mentalement le chat, il dû ensuite s'atteler à faire la vaisselle et à descendre le panier à linge sale de l'étage pour lancer une machine.  
Jamais il n'avait protester lorsqu'il était enfant, dans sa précédente vie, et il en mourrait désormais d'envie.  
L'heure sembla bien longue avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, et il remarqua avec ébahissement que la maison de ses voisins avait été remplacé par une maison légèrement différente.  
Sur le trottoir d'en face, il faillit ne pas reconnaître May, qui avait non seulement rajeuni, mais qui arborrait désormais une chevelure noire jaie découpée en deux longues tresses. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe de la main qu'il tilta, et il prit la même direction qu'elle, a plusieurs mètres d'écarts, histoire de ne pas éveiller l'attention sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient être amis.

Elle marcha jusqu'à un parc et s'engouffra entre deux épais buissons, et il passa a sa suite.

May le serra alors dans ses bras en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa douleur et son ressenti de s'être de nouveau retrouvé chez son effroyables familles.

Les connaissances de May sur sa vie lui faisait un peu peur, mais il la remercia en rougisant.

Du haut de ses 9 ans, la fillette qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la fille sûre d'elle qu'il avait vu dans l'Interface, elle était chétive et semblait bien plus pâle, des grands cernes violacées juraient affreusement avec ces yeux ambrées. Elle lui tendit son bras, et il glissa le sien pour l'attraper, puis ils transplanèrent dans l'entrée du Square Grimmauld.

Regulus aussi avait beaucoup changé, son visage possèdait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et il était loin d'avoir le regard aussi polaire qu'avant.  
Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs, et lui arrivait au milieu du dos, Harry sourit en imaginant son parrain ainsi coiffé, et Regulus s'offusqua visiblement que le garçon face à lui puisse se moquer de lui.

\- Ne sois pas ronchon Reg, tu es à tomber, comme toujours, répliqua malicieusement May en voyant le sorcier se renfrogner.

\- Premièrement, arrête de m'appeler Reg, tu ne me connais pas, deuxièmement, nous devons parler de certaines choses.

\- Alors vide ton sac, Reginou, lança joyeusement une May en souriant.

* * *

Voilà !  
Ce chapitre est probablement très différent de l'autre, dans le style, et tout le toutim, mais il me fallait introduire un concept qui me tenait à coeur, le chat :)  
Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires n'hésitez pas.


	3. Flash info

Bonjour !

Non il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt d'un _flash info_.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de me lire, et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne compte pas publier plus de chapitre.

C'est radical, mais sachez malgré tout que j'ai déjà écris une douzaine de chapitres, dont je ne suis pas satisfaite, et je n'ai plus de temps, ni de motivation, pour écrire, et les raisons sont personnelles.

Plutôt que de laisser traîner, je comptais laisser la main à quelqu'un d'autre, aussi, si il y a des volontaires pour reprendre ma fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester.

J'enverrai bien sûr mes notes, ainsi que les chapitres pré-écrits, mais je laisse la possibilité de modifier, ou faire changer de cap, ma fanfiction (qui n'en est qu'au début, donc ce ne devrait pas poser de problème).  
Je demande juste quelqu'un de réellement motivé.

 **RAR :**

 **Elwande** , merci beaucoup d'avoir voulu persévérer malgré les fautes, et sache que je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te faire connaître Jeu de Magie, qui est et demeure ma fanfiction préférée, ever.

 **Deponia,** le background risque effectivement d'être intéressant, et je suis ravie que tu apprécies le concept du chat. J'ai longtemps hésité à le mettre en place, mais que serait un jeu multijoueur sans communications ? En tout cas merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite, peu importe la plume.

 **La roue du temps,** héhé, moi aussi j'en voulais une sur le même principe, d'où Try and Die d'ailleurs ;) Malheureusement, je ne pourrais jamais faire mieux, ni même égaler Jeu de Magie.  
Mais j'ai bon espoir que la personne qui prendra ma suite arrive à en tirer quelque chose de bien :3  
Pour ce qui est de l'arrivée en décalé, eh bien non, comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'est pas le cas. Tout simplement parce que Regulus méritait sincèrement d'avoir une seconde chance, loin de l'ambiance tordue de sa famille, et loin, très loin de son 'avenir' de Mangemort. Puis, pour les besoins de l'histoire tout ça tout ça..

 **Ange,** Merci de ta remarque pertinente, c'est effectivement une erreur de ma part (mais je ne pensais pas vraiment mettre en place le chat en publiant l'Interface.. Disons que ce fut une prise de risque de dernière minute x) )  
Pour ce qui est de la référence à Jeu de Magie... Eh bien, disons que le principe est fortement inspiré *tousse* pompé *tousse* de cette fanfiction, et il me paraissait un peu léger de juste le signaler, j'avais vraiment envie d'en parler dans mon histoire, notamment pour faire connaître cette ff, mais aussi parce que cela me permet d'y faire référence et de réutiliser des concepts sans que l'on crie au plagiat (même si je me sens coupable de ce crime intérieurement).  
Merci en tout cas d'avoir prit le temps de me signaler mon erreur, et de ton commentaire.

 **TeZuKa,** Qu'ajouter de plus, si ce n'est merci ? Plus sérieusement, merci de ton commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un mot.

 **une solitaire,** Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, Reg est un personnage sous exploité, et définitivement craquant, selon mon opinion.  
Je suis super contente que tu apprécies le principe, et si de base je comptais juste faire un jeu sur Harry, je n'ai pu résister à l'appel d'en faire un jeu Multijoueur, qui ne doit pas être le premier, mais dont j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent, déjà par le concept, mais aussi par le choix des personnages. En tout cas, merci beaucoup :)

 **Berkano,** j'espère que cela te sera possible, même si ce ne sera plus ma patte, et merci encore :)

 **MissAddictToGhoul,** Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme, et je suis heureuse de savoir que le hasard a mis ma fanfiction sur ton chemin, surtout si elle te plait ;)

 **Yuuri Seijuro,** C'est avec plaisir que je lis ton commentaire ! Il existe quelques autres fanfictions se basant sur le principe d'un jeu, mais c'est agréable de savoir que tu apprécies la mienne, même si le concept est quelque peu différent. Merci beaucoup !

 **Arya Lou,** Je suis vraiment désolée d'effectivement abandonner cette fanfiction, mais je te promet de veiller à ce qu'elle tombe entre de bonnes mains. Merci quand même de ton commentaire, ça me touche plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser ^^'

 **The Fanfictioner,** eh bien je pense que tout est dit, si ce n'est un grand merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite dépassera de loin tout ce que j'aurai pu écrire. Et merci.

 **Bdf007,** Bien que j'ai été attristé d'apprendre que Jeu de Magie était abandonnée, il n'y a aucun rapport entre son retrait et le miens, je peux le promettre. Je suis cependant contente que tu sois tombé sur mon histoire, et qu'elle t'ait plût, je mettrais un point d'honneur à passer la main à quelqu'un de plus motivé que moi, et je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

 **Poussy,** J'ignorais sincèrement que quelqu'un avait parlé de mon humble histoire dans les commentaires de Jeu de Magie, aussi merci beaucoup à LunaMidnight15 (big up!) et je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire rire x)  
Merci aussi de m'avoir signalé ces coquilles, déjà parce que je me sens royalement stupide, mais aussi et surtout car ce n'est pas possible de laisser passer ça bordel .  
Effectivement, j'ai relu ce chapitre suite à ta remarque et ça manque. J'en ai pris note et j'espère que la personne qui reprendra ma fanfiction en tiendra compte aussi.  
Concernant la compréhension de la prophétie, il faut remercier mon esprit tordu et se montrer patient, puisqu'elle a une signification toute particulière. Chaque mot en fait.  
J'ai hésité, vraiment, à placer le chat, et je suis contente que ce principe plaise autant.  
En tout cas merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, puisses-tu apprécier la suite plus que ce début lamentable x)

 **Neko,** Mon dernier commentaire en date, sache que je te remercie d'avoir prit le temps de me partager ton avis, au même titre que tout les autres, et que je suis navrée de ne pouvoir publier la suite (j'ai effectivement préféré limiter les publications au cas où je devais arrêter brutalement la fanfiction.. Et cela permettra une plus grosse marge de manœuvre à celui ou celle qui reprendra, puisqu'effectivement, j'abandonne lâchement mon tout premier bébé)  
Je suis heureuse que le style et le concept te plaise, et encore une fois, c'est agréable d'avoir de bons retours, ça me fait très plaisir. 

Je compte bien sûr vous tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passera, je ne garantis pas de répondre rapidement, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour répondre à chaque personne qui se manifestera, que ce soit pour reprendre Try and Die, ou pour me faire par de remarque ou de souhait que je transmettrai au futur auteur, tant que je ne reçois ni insulte, ni blâme (les raisons qui me poussent à laisser tomber son les miennes, me concernent, et je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier de ce côté là, du moins je l'espère).

Je pense supprimer cette fanfiction le premier mars.

Merci encore de m'avoir lu, qu'ils aient apprécié ou non, et merci à tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire, d'ajouter cette histoire à leur favoris, et de me suivre.

A la prochaine..


	4. Dossier d'adoption

Salutations,

Juste un petit mot pour vous rappeler que cette fanfiction sera supprimée de mon compte le 1er Mars au plus tard.

Et accessoirement pour vous annoncer que j'ai décidé de passer le flambeaux à Dathura, qui a promis de bien traiter mon bébé, et de me donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

Je lui ai permis de modifier mes premiers chapitres, et j'espère que ce qu'elle produira sera bien mieux que ce que j'aurai pu vous offrir.

Sur ce, merci aux personnes qui m'ont lu, et à celles et ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser des Reviews.

Try and Die sera republiée dans la semaine par Dathura, sous le même nom, avec le même résumé ect..

Bonne continuation à tous.


End file.
